Reach for the Stars
by ghostfire25
Summary: Matt is in need of money and after a small push from his roommate tries out for a minor roll in the hit drama Death Note. While there he meets a rather annoying Mello. Will these two ever get along.
1. Chapter 1

**Reach For the Stars **

Chapter One

"Mail you should go for the part", Emile said between chips as she leaned back on the sofa. Creasing my brows in confusion I glanced up from a sink full of dirty dishes mainly due to the very woman who was speaking. Her eyes darted to my own and then back to some obnoxious television show. "What are you talking about now Emile", I asked setting a rather old blue sponge down. "Saw the flyer for the acting part", the woman said her eyes fluttering over to the television again. Sighing I knew instantly what Emile was referring to ,and regretted not throwing the damn paper away once it was handed to me. Said paper was sitting on top of a pile of applications for different jobs. The odd white font read 'Death Note' across the top as the smaller writing described the need of an actor willing to play a minor role for the drama series. Picking it up and crumbling it I simply said, "I have a job now." Even though I knew I would need another job to help pay for books and such the idea of acting was not appealing at all.

Emile gave me a look that often showed during an argument warning of my eminent defeat. "You work part time at GameStop and deliver newspapers", she flatly stated, "If you ever want to save up for school those jobs are not going to cut it." There it was, her signature motherly nagging. This woman who often lounged around the apartment had always been like this ever since we meet, and it did not seem it was changing anytime soon. "I don't even want to argue", I mumbled rubbing the bridge of my nose, "Side it's not like I'll actually going to get the part." Smiling the short black haired woman simply added, "You never know." With that she disappeared into her room to do only god knows what.

That was almost two weeks ago as I now found myself sitting in a waiting room itching for a cigarette. 'Why did I give in to that damn woman' the question ran through my mind for what seemed like the thousandth time as I glanced at the cover of the trial script. The title acted like some sort of reminder of having to speak in front of a committee of people. A cigarette was sounding even better now at the thought of having to actually audition. 'Death Note' was actually pretty good even getting to go to a third season, but this did not mean the idea of appearing on it was appetizing at all. Setting down the thin packet the people around me seemed a bit more interesting than the audition.

A man next to me with dark shaggy hair and an obviously rented suit fidgeted with some sort of phone game. Seemed as if he was forced here by some parent from the look of the crumpled script and obvious lack of interest in the world outside of his phone. Shaking my head another guy across the room flipped through the script shifting his position once again as if to get a bit more comfortable in the tight clothing that was a bit young for him. So my only competition is a lazy bum who was around twenty five living with his parents and a man who was obsessed with the younger generation to the point of trying to look ten years younger (and failing at it if I might add). This was bad I thought reaching into my jacket pocket for my DS I might actually get the stupid part. Just as the realization was setting in another person pushed open the wooden door entering the small waiting room.

This guy had an arrogant air around him that about slapped me in the face when his blue eyes met mine. Squinting slightly he held the glance longer than necessary before curtly turning causing his blond bobbed cut hair to bounce slightly. Sitting in a seat farthest away from us he continued to glare as I couldn't help and stare at his odd leather jacket and matching pants. So a guy who rides quiet the high horse with some sort of strange wardrobe has joined the strange group of misfits. Shaking my head the small gaming system in my hand called to me offering some sort of escape, but before I could even get it open a man peaked out from the office door asking in a meek voice, "Jeavas?" This was going to be interesting.

"Well that was awkward", I mumbled to myself as the bitter air nipped at any exposed skin, shivering the words of the director rung through my head. After only being able to stumble through one line the aged man waved his hand saying 'they would be in touch.' I knew acting was not my calling, and now at least I could get Emile off of my case. That woman would be the death of me I swear. This was not the first time she had managed to try and get me to be more' Social' as she often would refer to my habit of playing games in my room to be that of a 'hermit'. Sighing I pulled the cigarette from between my lips flicking the ash off as the bus stop finally came into sight.

Standing there the cold temperatures served as a sigh that the weather would only grow worse with the winter season. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long for the bus as I smashed the cigarette into my shoe and pocketed the crumpled remains I boarded the warm bus dropping a hand full of change into the collection jar. One seat was open next to someone I couldn't quiet see was calling my name. Quickly sitting down rubbing my hands together breathing into them trying to defrost my eyes caught the sight of an odd pair of leather pants. 'You are kidding me right' I thought as my view moved upward finding the matching leather jacket. Annoyance once again filled the air as a very arrogant man graced my presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers! **

**I am sorry that I completely blanked out on the Author's note in the first chapter, but here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Death Note ****or any of the characters even if I wish all day. **

**More from me at the end of the chapter, but for now please enjoy chapter two of ****Reach for the Stars****!**

**Reach for the Stars**

**Chapter two **

The bus ride was a long slow one as I felt the Michael man's eyes on me. Pulling out the much loved DS it provided a small relief from the relentless glare. Still the feeling that this man was shooting towards me seeped in through this shield. It was almost as if I was not good enough to sit next to him on the public bus. Perhaps it was due to this that instead of the normal twenty minute ride to the small apartment building entitled 'home' it began to feel as if it was a three day journey through some sort of tundra. Well the weather helped with the tundra part, but still it only made things worse.

Finally the large lumbering vehicle began pulling next to a very familiar curb as I flipped the small gaming device closed slipping it back into its pocket home. Coming to a complete stop I stood running a hand through the shock of red hair on top of my head before standing and walking down the aisle. As normal, the other riders were quiet the mix; as some looked like they were just there to escape the cold and others appeared to be selling rather nasty products. Observing them was once again an attempt to try and take the waves of intense arrogance away, but a pair of footsteps followed mine as I made it to the curb. No one else ever gets off here, and the only new face on there was… Not getting the chance to finish the thought Michael joined me on the curb with a sour look wiped across his face.

Pulling the thin coat closer I said in an attempt at a friendly tone, "Never seen you around here before." "Maybe you should get out more than", was the snide reply I got from Michael before shaking my head in frustration. Walking ahead I did not want to deal with this man a moment longer than necessary. Still the footsteps continued behind mine never straying too far away causing an uneasy feeling to surface. There is no way he lives so close the thought scared me slightly even worsening when he stopped at the same floor landing as mine. "What are you doing", I blurted in frustration turning sharply to face him. Michael was opening the door across the hall to an apartment that had been empty just the week before. "I live here", he said snidely before slamming the door.

"How did it go", Emile asked as soon as the door opened. The she-devil was perched on the sofa with some romance book gripped in her hands. "Awkward", I mumbled as my voice sounded small due to the embarrassment running rapidly through me.

"I need more details then that."

"They will call if I got the job."

"Why is your face so red? Did something happen?  
Emile possessed sharp observation skills so the question did not surprise me one bit and I knew the answer I gave would not satisfy her when it tumbled out of my mouth, "It's cold." Her face became puzzled before it was placed back into the novel. Surprising me for once the woman was not interrogating me like some detective. Not waiting the chance I stole an apple from the dish on the counter before making my way to my room.

The small black clock on a night stand flashed '6:28' in red as I sighed sitting down to play some much needed video games.

Eight-Thirty a.m. is such an ungodly hour in which someone could call at. Sitting up, it was a struggle to find the vibrating phone from within the mass of sheets and blankets. Flipping it open not even checking the number I answered wearily, "Hello." "Is this one Mr. Mail Jeavas", some chirpy voice asked as a yawn escaped my lips.

"You're speaking to him."

"Well Mr. Jeavas I am happy to tell you that you got the part."

This woke me up quite a bit as I asked more to myself then her, "Are you serious?" "Yes sir. The director would like to see you ASAP", the woman said adding, "Your counterpart is already here." Counterpart I questioned in my head before standing, almost falling, out of bed to get ready answering, "I will be there soon then." "Thank you", she said before the line went dead. I can't believe they actually chose me. What about my counterpart though?

**A/N: I am sorry the first two chapters are rather short, but I promise next week's will be much longer. As I said before this is my first posted Fanfiction and if you think I can make something better feel free to write it in a review or pm me. Also thank you for reading and all the review so far. **

**Funny bunny: It's good that you like the chapter so much, and thank you for reading it even though you were supposed to be sleeping. I do the same thing a lot too!**

**Mellie: Thank you and I can't wait to post the next chapters!**

**Pineapple King: I'm glad you think the story is very interesting and I hope you will like how it unfolds. **

**Final note: I will try to post at least two chapters a week as soon as my reviewer (stardreamer18) checks it over. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello every one! Here is chapter three of "Reach for the Stars"! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Death Note**** or any of the characters. **

**Please Enjoy! **

**Reach for the Stars **

**Chapter Three**

"Now we did not originally plan on this", a woman with blonde hair and a familiar voice said happily, "But we have decided to hire the both of you!" The look on my face echoed my feeling of dread with this announcement. I stammered through the audition the thought was whirling along with many others as I glanced at the man sitting behind a desk next to the chirpy woman. "Michael and Mail", the man said his deep furrow marks on his forehead making him appear around fourth, "You will play the roles of Near's rivals in season three seeing as we hired you both together you will also be a team." Both of these people had a look of we-are-geniuses on their faces as I glanced sideways at Michael. The man did not look over joyed either as he spoke, "The flyer said one part not two." This comment may have been rude, but it was completely right.

"Don't worry the writer was the one who thought of it after seeing both or your demeanors", the woman chirped glancing between the two of us. Michael snorted crossing his arms as if some sort of protest against the idea. Sighing slightly I said, "I don't know if I am cut out for this." Both of us did not like the idea and from his appearance, Blondie was not going to explain this very nicely. The man shook his head as the woman said, "You won't have many speaking parts honey so it shouldn't affect you plus the writer especially wanted you to work with Michael." Huffing slightly said man grumbled, "I can't work with that loser."

For some reason when a remark like this would roll right off me I felt anger building up spewing out in my next words , " The hell am I going to work with you bastard." Outbursts like these were rare for me as I turned to leave feeling heat rising to my cheeks. That guy seriously needed to get off of his high horse before I knocked him down. "We will give you five hundred dollars to stay", the woman blurted out in a hurry just as I had opened the door. Five hundred dollars was a large amount to a poor student trying to get enough funds together for another year. Biting my lip I glanced back the words felt like poison from my mouth, "I'll do it."

Clapping excitedly she said, "Great my name is Len and I will be watching over you two then." Len pulled a small stack of papers from a desk drawer. Making a small note on one with a pen she offered us each. Taking the pen it felt wrong, but I signed my name 'Mail Jeavas' on the dotted line.

Small sounds erupted from the DS as some sort of turtle thing fell from the platform. "Finally", I grumbled moving a leg slightly trying to get comfortable in the small plastic cart. A pair of blue eyes was, at the moment, drilling holes into the device from the man next to me. Glancing sideways at Michael the face that met mine was a mixture of annoyance and disgust, but there was another emotion I could not quiet place.

"Wha…", before I could finish Len appeared as if out of nowhere wearing her usual grin. Even just meeting the woman I knew every day was a good day to her. "Alrighty boys here are yah name tags", the bright woman said passing us two lanyards with a small card attached to the ends. Examining the card I found the name 'Matt' written across it with large bold white letters set back against a black background. Squinting slightly I opened my mouth to ask a question, but Michael beat me to it.

"Why is the wrong name on this?"

"Those are your stage names Mello and Matt. Most people will refer to you by that."

Glancing once again to the white letters Matt had a nice ring to it as I finally placed the thing around my neck. "Mello", Blondie mumbled as if thinking about it for a moment as I couldn't help saying, "Easier to pronounce." Earning a glare I laughed slightly watching his face grow even angrier. "Now you guys have a few days before your film date", Len said flipping through her phone for a moment before adding, "It was director Nagami's idea that you get comfortable with everyone and each other." The last words made my stomach turned as Mello's eyes darted at me for the shortest moment.

With those words we were ushered into a large hanger like area with Death Note painted on the side. Outside appeared quiet, but inside it was the opposite. People darted about doing whatever task they had been given through an odd head set each wore. Mello and I stayed closed through the crowd. No one really gave us a second glance when they brushed past pushing me against his side for a moment. The set looked busy as people were glancing over it making what looked like final touches to it. To the left of all this was some sort of sitting areas. Each had a chair or two in front of a large mirror that was surrounded by cosmetics of all kinds. Wondering over to this place as it was the least crowded a very loud voice made itself known above the chaos. The man it originated from had light brown hair and was dressed in a grey suit.

His name was on the tip of my tongue as he turned laying eyes on me. "You, intern, bring me some coffee", he said snapping. Anger boiled in me as I bit my lip holding it back and calmly replying with "I am not an intern sir. I am a new member of the show."

"I don't care; either way go get me some coffee."

It was then his identity came to me as if a light bulb had gone off. Light Yagami was the star of the show who had used his actual name. This place was proving to be annoying as I began thinking up some reply when Mello beat me to it by saying, "You didn't quiet hear him. We are a part of the cast not your personal coffee fetchers." With that said Blondie turned to leave as surprise he had said something for me settled in. Glancing once again towards Light seeing his face twisted in disgust I caught up with my costar feeling in agreement with him for once.

Thus our first day on set was spent almost 'floating' around the bustling people. Most of the cast were still on vacation until Tuesday, so we only met light and a rather perky blonde by the name of Misa.

"So you are the new cast members", she asked beaming brightly reminding me of Len. "Yes I'm Matt", the name started felling familiar, but as I continued a small snicker escaped, "and this is Mello." The man I spoke of twisted for a moment as he glanced at me before nodding to this Misa woman. "Well I need to meet up with Light-kun. Nice meeting yah." Just like that she was gone. It was also then my phone began vibrating violently in my pocket. Quickly fishing the thing out and flipping it open a rather angry voice greeted me, "Where the hell are you Mail your shift started half an hour ago."

"Ah man", I said a bit panicked as I checked my watch finding it true, "I'm leaving now. I was at a study session." The lie came easily as I normally was there causing me to get into similar situations.

"Just hurry up. The Christmas crowd is here."

"Yes mam."

As she hung up a sigh of relief escaped as I found Mello was not around. Peering around the corner I saw him buying some sort of drink from a vending machine. Jogging past him towards the exit of the lot I said, "I got to get going see you tomorrow then." "Whatever", was the reply that reached my ears as I raced towards the bus stop?

Being well past midnight before I found myself slugging back to my third floor apartment saying I was tired would be an understatement. It felt like the normally well-oiled gears that ran this thin body were slowly gritting to a stop. Concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other helped getting up the three flights of torture only to shove one more obstacle in my way. Standing in between me and a warm bed was one very annoying now coworker/neighbor.

Still dawning his odd leather outfit Mello was fishing for something in his pocket as a plastic bag looped around his arm swung with every movement. Making it to the small landing our doors shared the hope that he would not notice me ran through my body. Hoping, apparently, was not enough as I felt the familiar drill like eyes burrowing into the back of my head. "You look like shit", the blonde started perfectly describing how I felt. "I do not feel like dealing with you", I tried as my keys somehow evaded the searching hand inside surprisingly deep pockets. "Just saying looks like you were at some sort of druggie party", the man's voice snorted as I simply stated, "I don't care what you think."

Every word from Mello's mouth seemed to be some sort of insult, and only after two days of knowing the man I had heard enough insults for a life time. "Probably why you want so much god damn money", Mello mumbled disappearing into the apartment. God he was such a douche.

**A/N: Thank You for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it or have any sort of suggestion. I always love to improve my writing so advice is greatly welcomed. So until Friday or Saturday (Depends on when I get it typed up) good bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry that I did not post Friday. My internet has been rather spotty. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Death Note ****or any related characters. **

**Enjoy!**

Reach for the Stars

Chapter Four

Yawning deeply with a small stretch I finally had to give into the blaring alarm. Seeing it flash the red numbers six thirty a.m. only had me craving deeply for a day off. Staggering out into the kitchen a smell of coffee lingered through the air offering its comforts. The maker of such nectar sat dressed in professional clothing enjoying a simple bagel.

"Good morning sunshine", Emile said cheerfully earning a small glare from my direction. Mornings were created as some sort of torture along with student debt. Settling across from the woman with a cup full of coffee it was a bit more bearable. "So ready for day two", she asked sipping at her own drink. "No I can't even believe they gave me the job", I said leaning back into the chair.

Emile was a large fan of the show so as I expected the next words from her mouth were to be about the next season.

"So what part did you get?"

"I don't know, and even if I did I can't tell you."

Even after saying that the gleam in her eyes did not fail. For some reason I was getting the idea that there were another set of questions that were waiting on the edge of her lips. Instead of saying a single one Emile stood placing the empty cup and plate in the sink. "We will see about that", she mumbled heading towards the door slipping on her shoes, "See you later." Leaving I heard the door close just as I finished my cup. Time to get ready I guess.

Cold weather was another thing quickly earing the title of torture along with the Blondie standing next to me. Freezing was harsh on its own, but now the low temperatures were beginning to feel subarctic from the cold glare Mello was boring into me. Pulling the lit cigarette from my mouth blowing a puff of smoke away from us may have intensified the glare, but it provided a small relief. Glancing over at the said man a thought crossed my mind. Most people were easily read from simple observations, but this guy only looked like he had some strange wardrobe and hated the world. Nearing the end of the small relief another soon appeared in the form of a very warm bus. Lumbering closer to us its doors opened allowing for warm air to escape.

Paying the normal fee I found a seat towards the back, and to my pleasure Mello chose a completely different one. Even if it was a few short the moments the distance between us was greatly treasured to me. Staring out a frosty window the world whizzed by. Today would be interesting at least.

The studio was immensely calmer then from the day prior. "Good morning boys", Lin chirped from behind a receptionist desk. "How are you so happy early in the morning", Mello stated echoing my thoughts as her face didn't even falter. "I do not know what you mean", Lin said smiling as she handed us a packet with script scrawled across the cover adding ,"we will meet in building two around ten so feel free to review the script until then." This woman was inhuman to me as she was so alive so early. Mello took the papers right as another blond scuttled past us. "Misa reporting for duty", Misa said saluting the other woman who in return handed her another stack of papers. Taking them Misa appeared to be brimming with excitement as she mumbled something about seeing Light before leaving.

Glancing sideways at Mello I caught his gaze on me, and for a moment it looked as if he wanted to ask something. This look did not last long as he quickly darted his head towards the door leading to the actual studio floor. Did I imagine that look? What did he mean by it? Shaking my head the thoughts were pushed out as we entered the next room.

Once again the man by the name of Light sat in a large chair turned away from an even larger mirror eating what looked like a muffin. The only thing different was Misa who was greatly invading his personal bubble. From this scene; another thing, a few booth areas down caught my eye. 'Mello and Matt' was printed across a name card using the same odd font of the show's title. "Least we have our own area", I mumbled receiving a small angry grunt before the man who made the noise proceeded ahead. What was his problem this time?

Watching Mello plop almost dramatically into the chair as a rather bad impersonation of him ran through my head. 'Hello, my name is sir piss-a-lots and I can never do anything except hate every one', mental Blondie said earing a small laugh as I sat in a chair opposite from the real thing.

"What's so funny?"

"Just a thought of something."

"Care to share?"

Eyeing Mello suspiciously I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or actually wanted to know. Shaking my head no I motioned towards the script hoping to take his interest away from the mental joke. I personally did not want to know how angry the man might be for being labeled sir piss-a-lots. Surprisingly he didn't press any further on the subject before opening the packet glancing over the printed words.

The next twenty minutes were spent in almost complete silence only interrupted by a few 'mornings' from other cast and coworkers. To my relief the first two episodes did not contain me at all. Episode one only had a young Mello at the end, but episode two was filled with him. For some reason he seemed actually quite happy over it even going as far as to smirk with something other than anger. It actually fitted him better allowing a small smile to spread across my own face. Around this time the members who were there began to gather in the center of the room.

Seeing the small number of people actually present reminded me of Lin mentioning some were still on break. Glancing over the faces that were there it only caused me to wonder if it was a good idea for them to be gone, but before I could come up with an answer an elderly man from my audition began to speak about the episodes.

**A/N: Thank You for reading this chapter! Please tell me what you think. Also, once again I am sorry for the late update. I hope I will not have the same issues in the upcoming chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is chapter five, and I am sorry about it's' lateness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Death Note**** or any of it's' characters. **

**Please Enjoy!**

Reach for the Stars

Chapter Five

Days off are rare and few between, but when I do have them they act as a breath of fresh air. Right now, however, the best I got is the morning off. Rolling over with in a large bundle of blankets my eyes fluttered open finding 12:30 p.m. flashing across the nearby alarm clock. No ungodly calls, no angry beeping, and today would be Mello free. Stretching joy ran through me tightening the very air.

Even though I still had my GameStop job to attend to the thought of not having to deal with a certain sour blond wiped that disappointment away. Standing I began to get ready to leave. Today would be a good day.

Standing behind a cash register listening to a whiney brat yell about how he can't buy some game due to his age was not what I expected to happen on my good day. Snobby-nosed kids were not uncommon, but usually they had some sort of parent with them. This small munchkin did not and was acting as if I made the policy just to mess with him. After another slur of random insults his twelve year old mind could fathom; my irritation only increased.

"Kid where are your parents?"

"Not here captain obvious 'sides they already said I could buy the damn thing."

"Like I told you kid, I cannot sell it to you unless you have them with you."

His face twisted for a moment as if to make another slurred insult. Instead of doing this he simply scoughed setting the case down on the counter a bit harshly. "This place sucks anyways", the boy remarked heading out of the store. As soon as the glass door closed a rather annoyed sigh left my mouth as I rubbed the bridge of my nose roughly.

"I-Is he gone", a quiet voice stammered as its' owner emerged from the back room holding a large stack of new games. "Yeah doesn't look like he will be back in a long time either", I replied glancing up at the kid whose name was Stan. How or even why he had gotten a job dealing with people was beyond me as he rarely actually came out of the store room when there were customers. "I hate kids like that", Stan murmured setting the merchandise on the counter, "They are so loud and rude." Nodding in agreement the man who I guessed was only around eighteen began his duties of stocking shelves while the store was empty. Glancing over towards a wall clock the minutes were ticking away until when we could close up and head home. Silence filled the air as normal when the place was empty as I placed my chin on top of a pair of folded hands.

During the hours spent inside of the store the DS was strictly off limits as it normally spelled trouble if I was found playing it in front of customers. The manager described it as unsightly even though we were in a game store. Even with this in mind a rule is a rule and I rather not take the chance of being fired. Instead my eyes wondered over the passing shoppers just outside the glass windows. Each one had some sort of story behind their clothing, actions, and even hairstyle. Loose dark clothing on a girl that seemed around Stan's age gave off the idea of insecurity along with her longer hair style. She was easier to read then a man wearing a business suit passing by at a rather slow pace. It was obvious that he was involved in some sort of business the hard part was figuring out what kind. Being a distance away it was just before he left my eye sight that the material of his clothing provided a clue. It was the same material many couches were made from, or at least looked like it, leading to the idea of some sort of unhappy sells people's job. Another man came into view wearing loose clothing, but it was different from the girls by the fact that….. My thought was never finished as a voice interrupted them.

"M-Mail hey I n-need some help h-here."

Cutting the thought off midway was Stan who was watching me as if he had called me a few times before I noticed. "What can I do", I asked simply wanting nothing more than to go back to my thoughts on people. "Can you grab the other stack of games from the back", he asked pushing a pair of thick rimmed glasses back in place on his nose. Nodding I left the area behind the desk towards a small storage room filled with different odds and ends of the store. Another large stack of organized cases were left on the work table which I picked up taking them to the smaller male coworker. "Thank you", he murmured as I knelt down next to him. Might as well help him was the thought that lead me to placing the different games on their respected shelf. Nearing the front window I could see the sun was now completely gone signaling that it was getting closer to closing time. Just a little longer and my good day will be complete with some more relaxing at home. It was then a man whose absence from the day was a large part to the whole 'good day' walked by with another plastic bag looped through an arm.

Mello was wearing that god awful leather jacket with matching pants once again as he simply walked past not even glancing towards the store. I couldn't help it as my eyes followed the man who disappeared into a nearby coffee shop. His aura found its' way to me, but it at least did not feel as if it was directed towards my persons. Why was he here though? The thought was quick and easily dismissed as I did work at a mall. People go to the mall all the time and he is no different. Mello being like other people was another thought that could be easily dismissed. Still I watched the entrance of the coffee shop waiting for him to exit. At this time of night not many people should be in there or even in this area at the moment so he should leave the place quickly. This, however, did not happen as almost ten minutes passed before I heard Stan question, "C- can you help me with inventory?" Nodding I took one last glance towards the other shop before turning to help with my coworker's request.

By the time the shift had ended Mello's appearance had somehow slipped my mind. Shivering in the harsh winds thoughts of inventory and the weather were making themselves at home. Is the bus running late I questioned peering down either side of the street again finding nothing just over the hills? Digging into a pocket the small packs of cigarettes were, as normal, offering a small relief from this. Placing it between my lips and lighting it I breathed in deeply relishing it for a moment before releasing the smoke. "Those things are going to kill you", a man whose voice I knew all too well said coming to stand beside me. "My life my choices", I replied taking another drag. Mello shook his head as to my luck he began watching for the bus in silence. Remembering how I had never seen him leave the shop allowed for the question of what he was doing in there to worm its' way into my mind.

Watching his solemn face from the corner of my eye the curiosity grew even more so. "So I saw you in the mall", I stated continuing with, "Out doing some Christmas shopping?"

"It's none of your business."

The reply was short and to the point surprising me slightly that there was no scough or glare riding along with it. Weighing mentally if I should press the question or not the later of the choices seemed right as silence filled the air between us. Mello was an odd person who found himself on a small list of people I could not figure out.

**A/N: Due to some problems I am sorry to say that I will only be able to post around once a week now. Aside from that I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to tell me what you think about it. **

**Mirei-Chan: **

**Thank you for reading my story so far! I am glad that you like it and that the personalities match the character. Once again thank you for the review and read. **

**Carottal: **

**I cannot wait for another review from you! Thank you for reading and finding it intriguing as I try my best to keep it interesting. **

**Until the next chapter, good bye!**


End file.
